Besame
by Catherine Madison
Summary: Summary: lily recuerda y nos narra, como ella y James llegaron a ser algo más que amigos...MAL SUMMARY! Oneshot Jameslily...espero que os guste


Besame

No se porque, pero cada vez que cierro mis ojos, puedo ver su rostro sonriente. Cuando me sonríe mientras me mira, me hace sentir en las nubes, como si volara en el cielo con la libertad de por medio. Cuando me besa, es como un sueño, que siento que nunca acaba. Esos besos, son mi sueños despierta y durmiendo, pues ellos son mi deseo. Quien iba a saber, que yo, Lily Evans, una brillante alumna, acabaría enamorada de uno de los alumnos más problemáticos de todo Hogwarts. Recuerdo que éramos como el perro y el gato, no nos podíamos soportar ni un minuto. Pero cuando empezamos a ser amigos, pude ver en el a una persona diferente. No al problemático James Potter, si no…a un dulce James Potter. El sabía cuando estaba triste, y me rogaba que le contara lo que me sucedía. Yo lloraba desconsolad en su hombre, contándole mis penas, y el escuchaba en silencio. Cuando al fin acababa, me abrazaba fuerte, mientras me susurraba palabras de consuelo que me reconfortaban. En esos momentos, solo pedía una cosa…"besame" le pedía mentalmente, pero nunca esa palabra escapo de mis labios. Los movía, pero ningún sonido salía de ellos, como si una fuerza me acallara…no, era el miedo…el miedo a ser rechazada por el, quedar con una estúpida. Yo le miraba fijamente, pero en mi cabeza no se centraba en el, si no en una debato sobre la palabra, inútilmente pronunciada. No puedo evitar sentir esto, por que es como si casi viviéramos juntos. Ambos éramos griffindor, y solo una pared nos separaba. En las mañana, era a el a quien siempre veía primero. El siempre riendo, junto a sus amigos, Sirius, Remus y Peter. Pero aun así, por mi profunda que fuera la conversación, el siempre dirigía su mirada hacía mi, y me mostraba una calida sonrisa. Mis mejillas siempre se sonrojan, e intento evitar tu mirada. Lo mismo me pasa en el gran comedor. Estas a cinco asientos de mi, y no puedo evitar seguir mirándote. Por supuesto, denuevo te das cuenta de que te observo, me miras y sonríes, yo, como es rutina, me sonrojo. Te acercas a mí, y me preguntas que me pasa, pero no te estoy haciendo caso, mi vista y mente están concentradas en tus labios, que se mueven.

" Lily…estas bien?"- me preguntas preocupado.

" eh? Esto…si, si claro, m tengo que ir…tengo que hacer un trabajo de runas mágicas."- me excuso y salgo corriendo de allí.

Creó que me estoy enrollando mucho…mejor contare el día en que tu y yo, al fin pudimos estar juntos. Fue una excursión a Hogmeade, era invierno y ese día hacía más frió de lo normal. Estaba sentada, frente a la casa de los gritos, pensando que ese tipo de sitios eran de tu gusto. Me había dejado los guantes, así que mis manos se estaban congelando. Escuche unos pasos en la nieve, gire mi cara. No pude ocultar un pequeño sonrojo al verte caminar hacía mi. Te sientas a mi lado, y miras mis manos.

" tienes frío?"- me preguntas suavemente.

"si…"- respondo sin más.

"las tienes congeladas."- me dices mientras tomas mis manos entre las tuyas.

Mi sonrojo aumenta por momentos. Acercas mis manos a tu cara, y empiezas a soplar, para darme el calor que necesitan. Siento unas ganas locas, de besarte, de abrazarte y decirte que te amo, pero había jurado que nunca me iba a enamorar, aunque ya era bastante tarde. Me suelas delicadamente, y te quitas tus guantes. Me los ofreces y yo te quedo mirando extrañada.

"ahora serás tu quien se congele…"- te digo, intentando fingir indiferencia.

"mis manos son rudas, no importa, pero tus manos son muy frágiles, como la cerámica".- me respondes colocándome los guantes.

Ya no lo puedo aguantar más, es demasiado para mi, y me lanzo sobre ti a besarte. En cada segundo que pasa siento miedo, pues creo que me vas a rechazar, pero, me lleno de alegría al sentir que respondes mi beso. Nuestras lenguas se encuentran juguetonas, juntándose con desesperación. El beso paso a ser de dulce a uno salvaje. Ya no sentía frío, al contrario, un extraño calor recorría mi cuerpo como si fueran pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Nos separamos por necesidad de aire. Aparto mi mirada de la tuya, me siento avergonzada ante tal acto cometido. Puedo sentirte vista en mi, que me hace sentir más incomoda. Sin previo aviso me tomas de la barbilla, obligándome a verte. Tus ojos…tienen ese brillo especial, que solo aparece en ti cuando realmente estas feliz.

"Lily…mírame."- me susurras delicadamente.

Lo hago…te miro fijamente, observando cada movimiento que hace tu cara. Pero tus ojos me llaman especialmente la atención. En ellos puedo ver…felicidad, confusión, miedo…pero me hacen sentir segura…a gusto. Me atraes a ti y me besas. Te abrazo por la nuca y estamos así durante un rato. Ha lo lejos se escuchan unos gritos, y nos separamos rápidamente. Son sus amigos, que lo llaman con nerviosismo, agitando sus manos. Te levantes del suelo, y me ofreces tu mano, que tomo con gusto. Caminamos uno al lado del otro, y a mitad de camino de tus amigos, me tomas la mano. Te mire extrañada, pero solo sonríes, y yo también lo hago. Tus amigos se extrañan de vernos así. Sirius tiene una cara de asco, peter nos observa inocente y por último Remus, que sonríe complacido. Nos ponemos denuevo en marcha, aunque nos mantenemos un poco alejados de ellos. Ahora, si puedo pronunciar esa palabra, y podrás complacerme. Besame, besame, hazlo por favor, hazme sentir denuevo tu aliento con el mió, y decirte yo la palabra que más te gusta.

"te amo"

Sonríes complacido, y me besas. Realmente, ahora soy feliz. Con tus labios aprisionando los míos.

FIN

Os a gustado? Es mi primer James x Lily… si tenéis algún comentario o queja, dejármelo en un review. Os quiero y…feliz navidad a todos XD

Besos!!


End file.
